Sarada Uchiha
Sarada Uchiha jest studentem akademii i członkiem klanu Uchiha należący do Konohagakure. Wygląd left|thumb|159px|Sarada jako shinobi Sarada jest dziewczyną o jasnej karnacji. Ma czarne włosy sięgające ramion i tegoż samego koloru oczy tak jak jej ojciec, zaś po matce odziedziczyła kształt twarzy i oczu, które są otoczone przez parę okularów. Posiada również pewne cechy swojej babci, takie jak kształt rzęs i po części fryzura. Jej strój składa się z różowej kurtki, żółtej kamizelki, białej koszuli z kołnierzem, czerwonego krawatu i czarnych botów . Na czole nosi bordowy ochraniacz z symbolem Konohy. Osobowość Wydaje się, że Sarada odziedziczyła cechy od obojga rodziców. Jak jej matka patrzy z góry na sprawiających kłopoty i szybko ich krytykuje. Odziedziczyła także jej frazę "Shannarō!" (しゃーんなろー). Niechętnie uznaje pewnych ludzi. Wydaje się, że po Sasuke odziedziczyła umiejętności kontrolowania i ukrywania emocji. Sarada pomimo nieczęstych kontaktów z ojcem to wydaje się go kochać i szanować, a nawet woli pieszczotliwie nazywa go "Papą" (パパ). Sarada jest również ciekawskim dzieckiem. Uważa, że Boruto jest irytujący, śledzi go po wiosce i obserwuje przez cały dzień. Doszła do wniosku, że mają coś wspólnego: trudne relacje, które dzielą ze swoimi ojcami. Sarada wątpi w małżeństwo matki i ojca po odkryciu fałszywego zdjęcia. right|thumb|159px|Sarada na myśl o spotkaniu z ojcem budzi Sharingana. W przeciwieństwie do rodziców, Sarada ma dobre maniery. Ona nigdy nie jest zbyt pewna siebie, nie ma obsesji na punkcie chłopaków, ale skromnie traktuje kolegów, zwłaszcza jej przyjaciółce Chōchō Akimichi i Boruto Uzumakiego. Nie mając od dłuższego czasu kontaktu ze swoim ojcem i obserwowanie jak jej rówieśnicy spotykają się ze swoimi ojcami, Sarada pragnęła miłości ojca przez całe swoje życie i zdołała obudzić swojego Sharingana, ze względu spotkania z jej ojcem. Umiejętności Dokładny zakres jej umiejętności jest obecnie nieznany, ale Chōchō Akimichi stwierdziła, że Sarada bez względu na jej klanu z łatwością zda egzamin. W walce, Sarada pokazała analityczne zdolności. Była w stanie odczytywać ataki wroga, przeciwstawiając się jej własnymi, jak również strategię we współpracy. Również pokazała umiejętności przy użyciu shurikenjutsu i wysoki poziom zwinności. Dōjutsu Sharingan left|thumb|159px|Sharingan Sarady. W bardzo młodym wieku, Sarada zdołała objawić Sharingana, z myślą o spotkaniu ze swoim ojcem. Jej Sharingan ma jedno Tomoe w obu oczach. To daje jej możliwość obserwacji i odróżnienia przepływu czakry, przewidywania ruchów, naśladowanie technik i ujrzenie za pośrednictwem iluzji. Historia Przeszłość right|thumb|159px|Sakura pociesza Saradę, że ojciec ich kocha. Gdy Sarada była niemowlakiem, Sasuke opuścił Konohę z nieznanych powodów, więc Sarada nigdy nie poznała ojca, ku jej rozczarowaniu. Sarada często zastanawiała się, dlaczego ojciec ją opuścił i matkę na tak długo. Epilog left|thumb|159px|Sarada śledzi Boruto. Po tym jak Boruto poprosił przyjaciół z Akademii do pomocy w jego kawale, żaden z nich nie dołączył do niego, ale Sarada znając plany Boruto, śledzi go trzymając się na uboczu. Później, gdy wróciła do domu, powiedziała matce, że chłopcy są głupi, ale dostrzegła, że Boruto i ona mają podobne uczucia do swych ojców. Naruto Gaiden: Siódmy Hokage i szkarłatny księżyc Sarada słyszy, że ona i reszta klasy będą przechodzić w tym tygodniu egzamin na genina, Sarada wątpi w sam sens o zostaniu shinobi i nie rozumie, dlaczego to jest ważne. Przygnębiona, że każdy zaczął trenować, lub spędza czas ze swoim ojcem, a ona nigdy nie poznała swojego własnego ojca, który ją opuścił, gdy była jeszcze niemowlęciem. Kwestionując ważność małżeństwa matki z ojcem, Sakura denerwuje się i przypadkowo niszczy dom (podobno znowu). Przeniesienie jej matka miejscu Shizune, w Sarada wraca do ruin jej domu, aby odzyskać swoje rzeczy, tylko aby dowiedzieć się, że jeden z obrazów z matką i ojcem razem jest fałszywy. To odkrycie prowadzi Sarada odkrywa istnienie Karin, która, tak jak ona, nosi okulary i ma związek z jej ojcem, wizualnie jej naruszania. Była później podeszła Shizune, która była zaskoczona wątpliwościami Sarady z swego rodu. Podczas gdy Shizune nalegał wątpliwości młodego Uchiha były fałszywe, Sarada ujawniła, że już wiedziała, nie było wzmianki o jej narodzin. Kiedy zapytała Shizune powiedzieć jej o tym, Shizune prostu milczała z żalu wyglądają jak Sakura zrobiła, wspierania wątpliwości Sarady. Później, po rozmowie z Mitsuki o naturze kryzysu tożsamości i proponowanych sugestiach Chōchō w opuszczenia wioski dla samopoznania, Sarada postanowiła nie tylko to. Kiedy poszła do podejścia siódmego Hokage za jego błogosławieństwa, aby opuścić wioskę, usłyszała jej szoku, że Naruto był w kontakcie z Sasuke cały ten czas i dzieje się z nim spotkać. Sarada postanowił śledzić Hokage w nadziei, że w końcu spotkanie i prosi ojca prawdę. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, była następnie Chōchō, która był w błogiej nieświadomości celów Sarady jest mimo podobnego zdania. left|thumb|159px|Sarada i Chōchō uciekają z Konohy, żeby śledzić Naruto. After the Hokage left, Boruto soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Boruto decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While Boruto found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her mother told her that her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. right|thumb|159px|Sarada zostaje uznana za wroga przez Sasuke. After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women, which made her happy, but was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to relieve herself to go on ahead of Naruto and Chōchō (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realising it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realising who she is. Naruto and Chōchō quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada, however, began asking many questions to her estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later, Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite his attitude, which failed to cheer her up, causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. thumb|left|159px|Sarada zostaje ochroniona przez Sasuke. As Sasuke quickly faced off against the mysterious man, Sarada watched in awe when Sasuke quickly won the first scuffle, to which Naruto assured her that her father wasn't fighting seriously yet. The man then introduced himself as Shin Uchiha, shocking Sarada that he had the same name as his son. Adult-Shin then used his dōjutsu to manipulate Sasuke's sword into stabbing Naruto before he launched his blades at Sarada, forcing Sasuke to shield his daughter with his body. As adult-Shin went to strike again, Sakura appeared and quickly pummelled the man into submission. As Sakura began apologising for not giving her an honest heart to heart conversation sooner, Sasuke insisted it wasn't her fault. Suddenly, the Sharingan creature appeared again, teleporting both Shin, his son and Sakura. Afterwards, they headed to Orochimaru's hideout. Sarada asked Suigetsu to help her find out if Karin was her real mother. After running a DNA test from genetic samples retrieved from Karin's desk (which was Sarada's own umbilical cord) and Sarada's cheek, Suigetsu nonchalantly informed Sarada of her mother being Karin. After scolding Suigetsu, Naruto reminded Sarada that they were leaving to save her mother, only for her to reply in a fit of rage that Sakura was not her mother and that she wanted nothing to do with her. After a talk from Naruto, Sarada remembered moments with her mother, deciding she did want to save Sakura. With Sasuke's abilities awakened, he found Shin's hideout and manifested his Susanoo to take them there. Observing her father's power, she concludes that while he may not be the best person, he was impressive. Upon arriving at their destination, Sarada began wondering how her father really felt about Sakura. Despite her concerns, Naruto gave her a comforting looking, making her realise she only needed to focus on saving her mother first. thumb|159px|Sarada pokonuje klony Shina. They ultimately found Sakura engaged in battle with Shin. Sasuke quickly subdued Shin with Susanoo. As Sasuke checked on his wife's injuries, Sarada smiled with delight to see that her parents' love for each other was genuine. Shin then ordered his clones to distract the enemies while he escaped. Everyone watched in surprise as the clones all attacked him, with one of the clones simply explaining that they outgrew their need of him. Thousands of Shin clones of different builds and sizes then appeared. As Naruto and Sasuke fought them off easily, Shin attempted to escape and use his creature to capture Sarada and Chōchō. Sarada saw through this and quickly crushed the creature. She then joined the fight, amazing everyone by showcasing the same immense strength her mother learned to decimate the area and several Shin clones. After the battle came to a close, Sarada was embraced by her mother who voiced her relief of Sarada being okay. Sakura explained that she was aware of Sarada's doubts and insisted that she was her mother. Sarada agreed, adding that the only thing that mattered was that their hearts were connected. Turning her attention to her father, she asked him if he truly believed that he was connected to her mother, which he confirmed by saying that both he and Sakura have Sarada as a daughter, moving the young Uchiha to tears. After leaving the Shin clones at the Konoha Orphanage, they returned to the village where they met up with Chōji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka who had just returned from a mission. When Ino tried talking to Sasuke, Sarada interrupted her after mistakenly believing that the older kunoichi was attracted to her father, which amused Sakura. thumb|left|159px|Sarada pozuje do rodzinnej fotografii z matką i ojcem. That night, Sarada had her first family dinner with Sasuke. After an unknown amount of time, Sarada and Sakura met with Sasuke at the village gates as Sasuke prepared to leave to continue his mission. When Sarada showed sadness at the prospect of her father leaving again, Sasuke surprised her by pulling her into a hug before he affectionately poked her on the forehead saying that he would see her again soon, making Sarada smile. Sarada would look confused, as her mother leaned in to receive the same sort of affection from her father. She then waved goodbye to her father as he left. At the Academy, Sarada was approached by Boruto who thanked her for delivering the lunch to his father. Sarada replied, however, that it was she who should be thanking him for giving her the opportunity to realise her dream to become Hokage, which Boruto scoffed at. When she returned home, Sarada looked at the new photo that she had taken with both of her parents and smiled happily. Boruto right|thumb|Sarada i Mitsuki próbują przekonać Boruto. After becoming a genin, Sarada is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Mitsuki. During a mission to capture a giant panda, Sarada gets into an argument with Boruto over whether it is a normal panda or an aggressive bear that looks like a panda. When Boruto shows off his prodigious talent and gets in the way of Sarada's attack by using multiple shadow clones, Sarada scolds him for being reckless and makes a resolution to herself not to lose to Boruto. After Konohamaru subdues the bear with the use of a Kote, he gives them a demonstration of the device's abilities and uses it to create a Rasengan and launch it through the air, leaving Sarada and her team-mates greatly impressed. However, the Rasengan actually veers off course and ends up destroying a farmer's house, angering the locals. When they report to Naruto after the mission, she becomes worried about Boruto after the boy argues with his father for always working and warns him to not miss Himawari's birthday party. Afterwards, Sarada and Mitsuki meet with Boruto to get him to take part in the Chūnin Exams with them. When Boruto declares that he does not want to take part in the Exams, he and Sarada get into an argument which results in Sarada scolding him by saying that he is getting in the way of her achieving her dream to become Hokage. Boruto retorts that if she wants to be Hokage, she should spend the rest of her life alone otherwise it will cause issues for those around her. Sarada realises that Boruto is simply upset because of his father not being able to spend enough time with him and tries to cheer Boruto up by encouraging him to take the Exams with them so that they can show their amazing abilities to Naruto. When asked by Boruto if she thought her father would watch her in the Chūnin Exams, Sarada said she doubted it. After briefly discussing Sasuke with her team-mates, Mitsuki says that his parent told him that Sasuke was the only person who could fight evenly with Naruto, causing both Sarada and Boruto to become curious about Mitsuki's parentage. However, just before Mitsuki can reveal to them who the parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick up Boruto for Himawari's birthday party. As Boruto begins training with Konohamaru in order to learn the Rasengan, Sarada watches him from afar. After days of hard work, Sarada observes as Boruto shows Sasuke his new Rasengan, but when Sasuke comments on its small size, Boruto mistakes it as a sign of disappointment and runs off. Sarada confronts her father and explains to him that he doesn't know Boruto and that working hard is not something he does often and that it was a miracle he had even trained for as long as he did. However, Sasuke explains to Sarada that he was not disappointed in Boruto's Rasengan, and decided that he would take Boruto on as his student, much to Sarada's delight. On the day of the first test of the Chūnin Exams, as Sarada prepared to head out, she was seen off by Sakura. Sarada noted that her mother seemed to be in higher spirits now that her father had come home, causing Sakura to blush and become embarrassed. Sarada laughs and says that she can tell these sorts of things about her mother before running off. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of the Ninja Tactician Investigative Memoir series. When asked about this by Boruto, Sarada said she read the four volumes but wasn't aware of a fifth. Sarada asks Boruto which answer he thinks her father would choose, he replies with false because he's not the conventional type. Sarada opts to pick the opposite answer because she wants to take a different path than him. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Sarada attaches wire to Boruto's jacket while Mitsuki grabs hold of her hand and extends his arm to keep them all from falling into the ink and points out that the ink spread across into the second pit as well and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along, since there wasn't even a fifth volume and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. The second round had the genin teams fight each other, competing for flags. While Boruto stayed behind to protect their flag, Sarada and Mitsuki went on to obtain other teams' flags, and Sarada told him they were counting on him to help the team pass the round. Sarada became concerned for Boruto when he was attacked by another genin and wanted to go back to help him, but was told by Mitsuki to keep going while he went back to assist Boruto. Using her Sharingan, she was able to see through a genjutsu that another team had placed around their flag and was able to retrieve it, thus securing victory for her team. When they regrouped, Sarada told Boruto that he should be happier about passing the second round, before commenting that his eyes were even bluer than Naruto's, making him blush. left|thumb|159px|Sarada pokonuje Tarui podczas egzaminu na Chūnina. In the third round, she easily defeats her opponent, Tarui, and was embarrassed when Sakura proudly cheered for her from the audience. Sarada was greatly impressed when Boruto defeated Shikadai, but was saddened to find out that Boruto has been cheating throughout the exam and was disqualified. When Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack, Sarada and Mitsuki help evacuate children from the area and is saved by her father when she is nearly crushed by falling debris. Kinshiki attacks them soon after, however he was stopped by Shikamaru's Shadow Sewing Technique, allowing for Sasuke and Sarada to join Naruto and Boruto in facing Momoshiki. Upon seeing Momoshiki's impressive strength, Sarada becomes fearful of the new enemy and falls to her knees. Naruto ultimately sacrifices himself to protect Sarada, Sasuke and Boruto from Momoshiki's jutsu. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Sarada watched over Boruto as he lay unconscious in the hospital and was relieved when he finally woke up. She also become concerned for Boruto when he discovered that his father had sacrificed himself to save them. When Sasuke, Boruto and the rest of the Kage prepared to travel to a different dimension to rescue Naruto, Sarada was present to see them off and was asked by Boruto to look after the village. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki were defeated, Sarada and her teammates are given a mission to capture the giant panda that was running loose through the village. Sarada was still angry at Boruto for cheating despite his many apologies. Sarada asks Boruto if he now wishes to become Hokage, to which Boruto says that he doesn't, but when Sarada becomes Hokage, he will be her right-hand man and he will protect her, which causes her to blush deeply. Boruto also says he is aiming to be a shinobi like her father and he will follow his own ninja way, eliciting her to stare at him in amazement while blushing at the same time. Sarada, Boruto and Mitsuki then leap off of the Hokage Rock and into the air. In the post credits, Sarada and Boruto captured the wild panda and fight whether it was a panda or a bear. Boruto once again questioned Mitsuki about who his parents were, to which the latter revealed he was the son of Orochimaru. Sarada was shocked and asked if Orochimaru was his mother or father (due to his androgynous features), and Mitsuki replied that it didn't matter, much to her confusion. Ciekawostki * "Sarada" (サ ラ ダ) to japońska wymowa francuskiego słowa "salade" * Sarada jest pierwszym Uchiha urodzonym po masakrze klanu Uchiha. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uchiha